Intoxicated
by Mistakeland
Summary: Edward&Bella. II: Hallucination. —Claro, abriremos el Club Sólo Tengo Sexo Cuando Estoy Borracho. —Prohibidos los alucinados, bebé. Serie de oneshots.
1. Coffee Cold

**Back:**

» No. No me canso de hacer historias. ¿Y qué con eso? No es tu maldito asunto (?)

» Yo también soy grosera :x Aunque no te interese. Date interesante.

» Oh, esto definitivamente no tiene argumento ni nada de eso. Sólo escenas muy, muy OoC donde dicen palabrotas y... ¿hablan de tonterías? :D ¿Por qué no?

* * *

**Intoxicated**

_«Un poco sucio, un poco doloroso,_

_que fácil de definir»_

**I**

**«Coffee Cold»**

**

* * *

**

—Jessica me dijo perra.

—¿Y?

—Le pegué, pero creo que me quebré el dedo o alguna mierda así. Es horrible —Murmuró Bella, tendiéndole la mano en cuestión. Era pálida, como toda ella, pero estaba un poco amoratada—. Duele un infierno.

Edward se rió.

—¡Eso dijo Emmett cuando Jasper le pegó en los cojones! —Respondió, pero tomó su mano. Bella sonrió también—. Fue gracioso —Añadió.

—Maldición, sí.

—Bien, ¿qué tal tu día?

Edward era un buen chico. Incluso iba a clases más de tres días a la semana, hacía sus tareas. Se murió Esme, Carlisle se suicidó y el alcohol y las drogas lo abrazaron fuerte. Pero aún le gustaba jugar a que era un caballero. No lo era, maldición. Pero qué divertido fingirlo.

—¡Jessica me dijo perra! —Repitió Bella, golpeándolo. Al menos fue con su mano buena.

—¿Por qué? —Edward rodó los ojos.

—Porque... le dije que era una tarada.

—Y le dijiste eso porque...

—Porque se comía con los ojos a ese imbécil de Newton, ¡pero nunca le dice nada! —Bella bufó—. Sé que él no es... ya sabes, como nosotros —Se rió—, pero aún así me mira. Joder que sí. Es un poco escalofriante.

—¿Te mira? —Edward alzó las cejas—. Ah, joder, tengo frío. Consigamos un café.

—Vale... Pero no quiero ir a esa cosa, cafetería, On the Rocks. No tengo idea de lo que le ponían, pero juraría que es LSD.

Edward se rió otra vez.

Consiguieron el sucio café, en un local ciertamente deprimente. Bella insultó a la vendedora menopáusica porque los vasos eran de plástico y se quemó. Edward se rió de ella, y le sopló en el oído. Bella lo empujó.

—No seas bastardo —Chilló con la voz aguda, y se llevó una mano al cuello. Salieron del local casi corriendo. La vendedora había llamado al gerente.

—Uh, uh, Bella me está coqueteando —Se burló Edward, jugueteando con su cabello.

Bella miró su café sin hacerle caso.

—Está frío —Murmuró—. Y dulce. Qué basura.

Lo tiró sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¡Oye, eso me costó dinero! —Edward la miró mal y le dio un trago a su vaso. Después imitó a su mejor amiga.

—No puedes tomar un café _frío_ y _dulce_ a la vez. Eso es... es... indecente.

—Ya lo creo. ¿Aún hablamos del café?

Bella lo golpeó.

—Tengamos una conversación rápida.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ya sabes, esa en que hablamos tonterías y nos reímos y la gente nos mira.

—Pensé que eso sólo podía hacerlo Emmett.

El teléfono de Edward sonó y ambos se sentaron en la acera, justo al lado de una cabina telefónica y frente a una para de autobús. Habían tres chicas, de esas que usan chalecos rosas de punto atados en la espalda sobre esas blusas cutres.

—Es Emmett —Susurró Edward, y puso el altavoz mientras Bella soltaba una risita.

—¡Mierda, Edward! —Gritó su hermano. Incluso a través del aparato, sonó fuerte—. ¿Sabes francés? Porque no tengo una puta idea de francés, y tengo tarea.

—Emmett, ¿sabes lo que significa tarea? —Preguntó Bella, sorprendida.

—Claro. Esa cosa que dejan los profesores para fastidiar... Oh, mierda, no quiero suspender —Lloriqueó—. ¡Yo quiero ir a la Universidad!

—Emmett, somos tan asquerosamente ricos que podemos limpiarnos el culo con dinero y aún así tendremos para hacernos una casa con los billetitos —Edward se rió—, ¿para qué quieres ir a la Universidad?

—Bien, tienen Campos de Fútbol. Y hay máquinas de soda en las habitaciones.

—¡Qué mentira! —Bella casi rodó por la acerca.

Ella había querido ir a la Universidad hasta que quiso demasiado a Esme y a Carlisle, hasta que ellos la adoptaron. Y por eso se había informado. Claro que ya no era así. Claro que ya, de verdad, no importaba tanto.

No importaba nada.

—¿No es verdad? Oh. Oh, ¡JASPER! —Y cortó.

Edward y Bella se miraron.

—Quiero un cocodrilo de mascota —Dijo ella.

—¿Un cocodrilo? Te comería viva.

—No... No creo. Me amaría enfermizamente. Le llamaría... uh...

—¿Qué tal Kiki?

—Sí, sí, eso —Bella se rió—. Kiki el cocodrilo. Y Alice lo llevaría de compras.

—¿Pero qué le darías de comer? ¿La tarea de Emmett? Y entonces le diría a la maestra, «un cocodrilo se comió mi tarea».

—¿Sabes lo que es un hipocornio?

—¿Eso _existe_ siquiera?

—Bueno, él dijo una vez que un hipocornio se la había robado para hacerle un nido a sus hijos. Estábamos en Historia.

—¿Y cómo fue que ella lo mandó a la oficina?

—Bueno, primero le preguntó a Emmett qué era un hipocornio. Y Emmett le dijo que, a pesar de ser un híbrido, cuando la carne llama te las arreglas. Y la maestra se enfadó. ¿La haz visto? Esos tics que le dan. Parece que tuviera ataques de epilepsia.

—Le pasó una vez, cuando Tyler le subió la falda a Lauren Mallory y le sacó una foto.

—Oh —Bella parpadeó—. ¿Lauren se quejó?

—¿Estás preguntando en serio?

—No. Sigo con la historia. Y la maestra le pidió una foto del cochino hipocornio.

—¿Y Emmett?

—Él le dijo que cómo demonios era tan estúpida para creerle algo así. Bien, la profesora se enfadó y lo mandó a Dirección, entonces Emmett le dijo al Sr. Greene que todo había sido un sueño.

—¿Eso es...? —Edward dejó de hablar. No es que tuviera algo que decir.

—¿Y sabes qué? ¡El Sr. Greene le felicitó por su buen conocimiento de lectura!

Se miraron.

Se rieron.

Estúpido, sin sentido, fácil de hacer.

—Sigo queriendo un café —Murmuró Bella, frotando sus manos rápidamente—. Hace un frío de cojones.

—¿Quieres ir a casa?

—¡No! Emmett nos preguntará sobre su tarea de francés.

—No sabía que Emmett tomara clases de francés.

—La cogió por los extras... Sigue diciéndole «Guten Morgen» a la maestra —Ella negó con la cabeza. (1)

—¿Alemán? ¡¿Emmett sabe alemán?! —Edward alzó las cejas.

Bella alzó las manos, como si se rindiera.

—Oye, hay cosas raras en el mundo. Emmett sabiendo cosas puede ser una de ellas.

Intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

—Nah.

—No creo.

—Tampoco.

Y el silencio.

—Aún quiero el maldito café —Bella se rió.

—Bueno, no conozco ninguna cafetería en la que nos dejen entrar y tenga un buen café a la vez. Sólo puedes pedir una cosa, ambiciosa —Edward le tocó la nariz.

—¿Estás tocando mi nariz?

—¿Estoy tocando tu nariz?

—No seas idiota, Edward, sólo...

—Sólo...

—Voy a preguntarte algo. No sé si debería hacerlo.

—Yo creo que deberías. Ya sabes, quedarte con la duda no está bien.

—Suenas como Jasper y su mierda psicológica.

—Uh. Lo sé.

—Eh... Esto...

—Adelante, Bella. Con confianza.

—Bien.

Ella dudó.

—_¿Por qué demonios tocas mi nariz?_

Edward dejó caer la mano. Bella intentó morderlo. Falló.

Ella tarareó un poco, cantó canciones infantiles y llamó a Emmett para ordenarle limpiar su habitación, fingiendo ser Dios.

(Claro que se lo creyó).

—Ahora quiero un pastel. De chocolate.

* * *

(1) «Guten Morgen»: Buenos días en, obviamente, alemán.


	2. Hallucination

**Back:**

»Si no me dices que soy genial, te patearé. No, no es cierto, pero hola, es la primera vez que actualizo tan rápido en... bueno, mucho tiempo. Y agradezcamos a que mi colegio sea tan aburrido, sino habría tardado más.

(Una tiene que hacer algo cuando se aburre).

» Y... hm. Emmett es mi Dios. Mi Dios iluminado.

* * *

**Intoxicated**

_«Rómpeme, úsame, tócame_

_Hoy soy toda tuya»_

**II**

**«****Hallucination****»**

**

* * *

**

—Creo que no deberíamos hacer esto, pero no puedo recordar por qué.

Risitas. Y un golpe. Bella lanzó una maldición bastante audible, mientras Edward dejaba escapar una carcajada. Las cosas parecían difusas en las esquinas y absolutamente todo era gracioso. Más gracioso de lo normal, quiero decir.

—Perdón —Murmuró Edward, al ver la mirada enfadada de la chica. Se tambaleó, pero alcanzó a apoyarse en la pared antes de caer... atrapando a Bella se paso.

—¿Estás acosándome? —Ella entreabrió los labios, agrandó los ojos.

—¡Pensaba que ya hacía eso!

—Oh. Sí. Tienes razón. Lo siento —Y asintió sabiamente.

—¿Por qué siempre que salimos juntos tenemos que terminar así? —Preguntó Edward, más bien a su mismo. Le dio un beso húmedo en el cuello.

Y por supuesto que sólo él podía conseguir que eso fuera sexy de una manera indecente.

A Bella le llevó dos minutos entender la pregunta y dos minutos pensar una respuesta. Pero bueno. Era difícil en esas condiciones, ¿no? Aunque él tenía las manos frías y, bueno, su espalda se resentía un poco. Igual podría soportarlo. Y oh, qué coincidencias, de repente hacía un horrible calor, qué casualidades, pero la vida, la vida y sus vueltas.

—El cuerpo se te ha acostumbrado —Masculló Bella, y le dio un beso de esos que sólo das cuando estás muy borracho o muy ansioso. Hoy... ambas—. Ahora pide alcohol y sexo. Si no hay, inventa.

—Alucina —Concordó Edward.

—Y la mente se alianza con él —Bella asintió—. Ay, Dios mío, pensé que era la única que tenía los sueños raros.

Edward se rió tan fuerte que se le olvidó lo que hacía, y Bella lo golpeó de nuevo mientras le lanzaba una mirada frustrada.

—Céntrate, Edward —Le recordó.

—Lo siento. Nunca había escuchado a una chica admitir que tenía sueños húmedos...

—¡Dije sueños raros!

—...¡Y conmigo!

—¡Ya sé que tú también! —Lo interrumpió ella—. Me lo dijo Emmett.

—¡Pero juró que no lo diría! —Susurró Edward, horrorizado.

—Lo llamé y le dije que era Dios. Estaba borracha.

—¡Así que es tú culpa que Emmett crea que es un iluminado! ¡Compró un vestido de cura y una Biblia!

—Se llama sotana.

—Aún es un vestido.

Ella lo meditó.

—En realidad tienes razón.

Y luego el silencio típico que queda luego de criticar los vestidos de cura.

—Mi cuerpo está alucinando —Bella tensó los labios.

Él sonrió.

—Bueno, ¿nos acostamos o qué?

—Está bien. Pero en tu habitación. Estamos en el vestíbulo y lo más cercano es el sofá. Pero ahí siempre van Emmett y Rosalie.

—¿Sería tan malo? —Edward rodó los ojos.

Después, ambos se miraron.

—Definitivamente sí —Murmuraron a coro.

—¿Puedo besarte? —Edward sonrió adorablemente.

—Claro, Edward. Que amable en preguntar —Gruñó Bella.

—Lo que pasa es que te sonrojas.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—Te ves guapa.

—Claro..., y Winnie Pooh no es travesti.

Edward se rió.

—En eso tienes razón, pero tú eres muy... bonita.

Un suspiro resignado. Tres besos apresurados en la boca, uno en el cuello, y las caricias desperdigadas por el suelo, igual que caramelos.

—No me toques ahí —Jadeó Bella de repente.

—¿Dónde? ¿Aquí?

—Quita la puta mano o te muerdo.

—¿En plan «Quiero-acostarme-contigo» o «No-me-toques-imbécil»?

—Un poco de ambas.

—¿Mayormente?

—No me hagas esto, Edward...

—¿Por favor?

—... «Quiero-acostarme-contigo».

—Lo sabía.

—Bastardo, espero que te mueras. Pero primero...

Mientras se reía, la empujó suavemente por las escaleras. Bella no opuso resistencia, en cambio pareció alegrarse. Tarareó la marcha nupcial cuando terminaron medio acostados en la madera, y aunque estaban completamente pegados todavía parecía insuficiente. Ella lo amenazó con dejarlo alucinar a solas, así que paró.

Qué falta de concentración. Casi se arrastraron al pequeño vestíbulo que había al final de las escaleras, aunque era mucho más pequeño que la escena anterior y todo era un lío.

Así que se pusieron de pie. Y Bella se distrajo intentando quitarle la camisa a Edward, así que no notó cuando él tocó suavemente una vez a la puerta de Alice.

—La camiseta en la escalera es de Bella. No la escondas, no la quemes ni la reemplaces.

Bella se miró. Vaya. Cierto. Sin camiseta.

—Y se la regales a vagabundos —Añadió. Por si acaso.

—¡Tengo un don con la moda! ¡No te atrevas a criticar eso, Edward! —Gritó inmediatamente la aguda vocecita.

—No debe estar Jasper ahí —Murmuró Bella. Al fin había soltado el maldito botón y estaba de lo más contenta. Dejó caer la prenda molesta y con unas manitas ansiosas empezó a recorrer su pecho desnudo.

Edward se olvidó de lo que le iba a decir a Alice.

—¡Ya te oí, Bella! —Alice volvió a gritar—. Él... Él sólo piensa que debemos tener un límite, que no es bueno tener vicios y que...

—Ninfómana —La cortó Edward.

Gracioso comentario viniendo de alguien que estaba medio desnudo y notablemente _alegre_.

Alice gritó. Bella empujó a Edward contra la puerta y él intentó desesperadamente deshacerse de su falda.

—Uh. ¿Están liándose contra mi puerta, verdad? —Suspiró—. Te dejaré pasar esto, Edward, pero cuando Bella no tenga su lengua en tú garganta, yo hablaré contigo.

Edward mordió a Bella. Ella gruñó.

—¡Aw! Eso dejará marca. Bruto.

Alice revoloteó nerviosa dentro de su habitación. Votó unas tres cosas, de paso.

—Sin juegos sádicos, Edward.

—¡Ah, eso me recuerda a algo que dijo Jasper! —Comentó Edward, malicioso.

Después empujó a Bella a su habitación. A través de las paredes llegaban los gritos de Rosalie.

—¡Te compraste un vestido! ¡Y ni siquiera es bonito! ¡Maldita sea, Emmett! ¿Qué hay de mal contigo? ¿Eres imbécil o inocentón?

—¡Hablo con Dios, Rosalie! —Gritó Emmett de vuelta—. ¡Me llama y me pide que haga buenas obras...! Como pedir pizza y eso. Y pagarla. ¡No puedes evitarlo!

—Okay. Bien, supongamos que es cierto. Probablemente no, pero... supongamos —La voz de Rosalie aún era alta—, ¿qué demonios tiene que ver aquí el maldito vestido?

—Yo... yo sólo quería meterme en el personaje.

Edward bufó, dejó a Bella en la cama y se acercó a la pared. Golpeó unas cuantas veces.

—¡Jasper, dile a Rosalie que cierre su maldita bocota! ¡Estoy intentando liarme con Bella aquí, y no es que me ayuden demasiado!

—¡Cállate tú! —Replicó Jasper inmediatamente.

El chico rodó los ojos y miró a Bella. Ella se levantó..., bueno, no, gateó hasta la pared y golpeó suavemente.

—¿Jasper? ¿Jasper, cariño? —Dijo amablemente.

—¿Bella? —Se oyó un ruido inquieto, y luego algo golpeando duramente la pared—. Oh, lo siento, es sólo que... Extraño a Alice.

Ella miró a Edward.

—Alucina —Susurró él. A ella se le escapó una sonrisa.

—Mira, Jasper —Titubeó Bella—, no tienes... por qué hacer esto. Alice también te extraña.

—¿En serio?

Ni siquiera esperó respuesta. Se escuchó un portazo, luego correrías por el pasillo, golpes y después... después los gritos de Alice.

—En realidad, puedo probármela y jugaremos un rato, ¿no te parece bien, Emmett? Es un vestido bastante sexy —Ronroneó Rosalie.

Y más gritos.

Bella miró a Edward con determinación.

—Oh, ven aquí. No pienso ser la única que alucine esta noche.

—Claro, abriremos el Club «Sólo Tengo Sexo Cuando Estoy Borracho» —Edward abrió los brazos, invitándola a acercarse.

—Prohibidos los alucinados, bebé.


End file.
